Valentine
by SotF
Summary: A Xander that dressed up as Vincent Valentine is pulled into Spira for the ride of his life. Several worlds fate hangs in the balance by his choices. BtVSMultiple FF's
1. A New World

Xander revved the engine on the motorcycle as his mind pondered how things had changed since Halloween. He'd been talked out of the soldier costume by Ethan Rayne and he'd seen Jonothan looking at some costumes from video games. In the end he'd dressed as Vincent Valentine that night.

He'd managed to out himself from his friends since Halloween, especially since the Judge had triggered some of the changes to his body caused by being Vincent. The Galian Beast had manifested and he destroyed the Judge and the mall in a matter of moments while a badly injured Drucilla was carried away by Angelus who was suffering from multiple gunshot wounds.

It had given him total recall of Vincents life which had led to the bike. Valentine knew a lot about Clouds Fenrir and had helped Cid make the thing, he'd built himself a new version of it for Sunnydale and called it the Fenris.

His own abilities were at the level they were that night due to his own training, though his own weaponry was slightly different. Close to two dozen firearms and other weapons in the slots on the bike and a reconstructed version of the Cerberus in his belt holster.

His mind flashed back to the present as he briefly brushed the thoughts about the nuisance Angelus had become. Xander had managed to get Jenny Calendar to safety in an hour long game of cat and mouse against the vampire and a handfull of demons and what felt like a legion of minions.

What he did know about Angelus' most recent plan and almost growled. Giles had gotten grabbed and Kendra was in critical condition in the hospital as were several of his friends. Buffy was being hunted by the police thanks to the troll of a principal. He was currently waiting for Angelus to show up to hopefully finish this before Buffy showed up to prevent him from terminating the leech.

He saw his target through the window and almost grinned but saw the blond slayer moving after the vampire with a sword.

"And just like everything else concerning the vampire, the plan goes straight down the drain," he muttered to himself as he gunned the engine and shot after the two while drawing Cerberus with his right hand.

The golden metal of the gauntlet covering his left hand shimmered slightly in the light.

**

* * *

**

Buffy was staggering backwards as Angelus taunted her when both Slayer and vampire froze to the sound of an engine roar.

Then the door exploded in a shower of wooden shards that scattered around while a massive boke careened through the room with a red cloaked figure with a very large handgun that poured weapons fire into the already injured vampire. The bike and rider made a full flip, Xander passing mere inches above Angelus before it finished the flip to land on its wheels in a shower of sparks as it slid to the base of the stone demon.

Materia enhansed bullets shredded the room as Angelus dove for cover from Xanders assault as he tossed the sword at the red leather clad being.

The blade bounced harmlessly off his golden toned metal boots right as Angelus froze.

"Buffy?" he gasped as the Slayer moved with a scream to charge the gunman, grabbing the fallen sword and slashing out at Xander. He parried the blade with his guantleted arm, the blood coating the armor as he moved to avoid the forming portal.

He almost screamed as she kicked the bike, screaming at him about how dare he.

He was knocked into the portal as Buffy hit the bikes activation lever and was knocked back by the expantion of the weapons slots.

The world began to disolve around him as he saw Buffys eyes grow wide and collapse to the ground sobbing as the Fenris and himself were pulled in.

Pain shot through him, enough to make him gasp and release the stored energy in a flash of raw power.

The statue of Acaltha exploded in a wave of silver blue energy that then collapsed in on itself as the Galian Beast raged against the pull, disrupting it and throwing him across the void between worlds like a rock skipping across a lake.

Then all went black.

**

* * *

**

He groaned slightly as feelings of pain rushed through his veins. It felt like he'd been electrocuted, a memory from one of the times Vincent had almost died. It was worse than anything Xander had personally felt and Vincents only real memories of worse pain were from Hojo's experiments on him.

Xander felt sand beneath him and heard waves as his gloved right hand brushed the ivory grip of the Cerberus. The crisp scent of salt and moisture jostled him the rest of the way to the waking world.

Spitting sand out of his mouth, he rolled over and opened his eyes a crack only to snap them shut and cover them to shield his eyes from the sun.

He blinked a few times to adjust to the light as he took in a breath and sat up slightly.

"Where the hell am I?" he whispered to himself as he surveyed the bright blue ocean against the white turf and lush forrests.

He saw the Fenris half buried in the sand and crawled over to it before working the heavily damaged motorcycle free of the ground.

A moment later he rolled to his feet and reloaded Cerberus before holstering the oversized pistol back at his waist, comforted by the familiar weight beneath his slightly damaged cloak.

"Come on, come on," Xander muttered to himself as he worked on the computer controls to try to figure out where he was, "Damn it, what do you mean no signal, any communications satelite would give a god damned signal."

He leaned against the bike for a moment as he flipped the computer off and set its systems to recharge.

A low growl alerted him and he spun, Cerberus clearing its sheath as he spotted a large, blue and white furred creature with what appeared to be a broken horn and a very large axe.

"Erm," he muttered to himself, "Hi."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** This is an idea I've had since Advent Children and the hope that Vincent would have appeared in KH2. Since that didn't happen I decided to use Vincent as Xanders costume (Not actually doing the Halloween night, but the after effects except perhaps as flashbacks later on). I'm taking a few liberties with this because I wanted Xander to have more than just a tiny bit of ammunition and the Cerberus is the gun Vincent uses through Dirge of Cerberus from what i have read about it. As for where Xander got sent in this, well you'll have to guess for now but there was a very big hint at the end of this chapter.


	2. This Is My Story

_This is my story..._

He thought that phrase was apropriate since he'd heard the blond kid, Tidus, say it.

Leaning back against the railing of the ship cleaning Cerberus with a rag as his mind wandered slightly to how he'd ended up here.

The blue furred guy, Kimahri, was pretty much his closest friend on Besaid. For some reason the guy reminded him of Rude. Though Kimari was a lot less likely to start building anything like the big and flashy explosives that the Turk was famous for. Kimahri had also let him keep Fenris at his house during this trip.

Then there was Wakka, someone who he had decided was his kharmic revenge for making fun of Giles before halloween. The guy was constantly telling him that he should get rid of the guns and bike because they weren't part of Yevon. The guy just wouldn't lay off, and something told him, well namely someone named Lulu, that shooting the idiot wouldn't be the best thing to do.

His thoughts returned to a good memory from Halloween...

**

* * *

**

He'd already decided that the undead were exceedingly annoying, and the white haired one was even more of a pest than the one with hair gell.

Though that may be with him being repeatedly called a bastart by the collapsed vampire on the ground.

He was partially to blame for that though and if vampires could ever have children the two gunshots from Cerberus had effectively ended the white haired ones chances for eternity.

Vincent Valentine was getting annoyed waiting for the red haired spirit to return when he heard a female screaming. He glanced down at the vampire at his feet amost curled up in a fetal position and realized that wasn't the source of the scream and shot the leech again before heading to find out where the screams had come from...leaving a now soprano Spike swearing vengance between sobs where he lay on the front porch.

A fourth gunshot from inside the house made him scream in even more pain and anger.

**

* * *

**

Xander had been in the village for a week before Tidus apparently washed up on the same beach he'd apparently appeared over. The guy was just as lost as he was.

Tidus' story of being from Zanarkand, wherever that was, had wierded out a few people, but something about him made Xander believe that he was telling the truth rather than the story about being messed up by some toxin from a giant monster.

That was another thing, this world had something that seemed like a demonic hybrid between a WEAPON and Godzilla that constantly terrorized the entire world. In his mind this thing was worse, the WEAPONs had been defeated, several by a small group of people with pretty much normal weaponry, Sin just kept comming back to cause more havoc.

Yuna, someone who felt like a wierd version of Willow without the babbling problem and replacing the hacking with summoning, had gained an Aeon called Valefor. It was after that when the really wierd things started happening in his dreams.

**

* * *

**

A glowing spirit hovered before him as he stood there in the darkness.

_Who are you?_ the entity asked him as he stood there, _I know you as a passing dream Heir of Valentine, who are you that I know you._

"I have the same feeling," he responded, "I know you and yet I don't, my memory gives my no answers yet you are familiar to me."

_Knowledge Heir of Valentine, am I who I once was?_

"You..." and then it hit him as he pulled a Materia from his pouch, one that glowed brightly the same as the spirit before him, "..I remember you, you are Phoenix."

_Yes Heir,_ came the response, _I once was Phoenix, here I am limited for now, you will learn how to call me, to bring me forth in this world as I truely am not as these people now know me._

"What must I do?" a simple question seemed better than a direct response.

_Find the weapon you are destined to inherit and you will truely understand, Chaos sleeps within you still as do the other beasts, when you remember the three yet sleeping your second inheritance will soon be made known to you._

Silenced floated like an eternity between the two beings.

_You must wake up now, others like myself will find you as your connection grows to this world, remember that it is not either Earth nor Gaia, and the sins you seek to cleanse from yourself are not your own._

**

* * *

**

It was a strange feeling to know that the spirits he had before called into battle still watched over him. He hadn't told anyone about the dream though things were starting to look up.

He holstered Cerberus and moved on to the other guns. He hadn't had to worry that much about ammunition for Cerberus, but he didn't have infinite ammunition for the others. It had taken a lot of cash, convincing, and a few artifacts taken from demons in Sunnydale to convince a mage in LA to cast that spell for him after he'd had the weapon made.

Xander winced slightly as he heard Tidus and Wakka arguing over blitzball again. The two sports nuts were intense fanatics for their sport, enough fanatacism to outdo even Wakka's religios zeal in getting him to convert. If the existance of demons hadn't convinced Xander to become a believer in other religions, nothing in this world could get him to follow Yevon.

A scream startled him and he leaped to his feat, tossing the shoulder bag of various firearms into a safe spot and leaped down a deck to the front of the ship.

"What's going..." he stopped mid question as he saw the reason, Sin was nearby, "Ah shit."

Cerberus cleared holster as he noticed the harpoon guns mounted on the ship breaking.

"Need to borrow this for a moment," he yelled at Tidus as he "procured" the Zanarkand natives sword and sliced the cable attached to the monster just as the turrets started to break loose.

"Wha?" the boy yelled as he watched what happened.

"Catch," Xander yelled as he tossed the weapon back to be clumsily caught by the teen, "Get ready, this is going to get messy, we've got the native kaiju's attention, now we get to kick its ass."

"Yeah, what he said," Tidus said as the others joined them in battle with the monstrocity before an curious look crossed his face, "One question."

"Yeah?"

"What's a kaiju?"

"I'll explain later when there aren't monsters trying to eat us," came the response from the red and black clad gunman while opening fire with the three barreled handgun.

It was a frantic fight as he and Tidus kept the sinspawn cleared off the deck with Kimahris help while Lulu and Wakka attacked Sin directly. It wasn't going that well until Yuna called forth Valefor.

Xander spun as he saw the Phoenix Materia glow bright and he remembered his dream again.

"Phoenix," he whispered and held the item high in the air.

"I release your true form, I call you my ally, be free Phoenix!" he yelled as lights burst forth from the glowing stone and rocketed into the sky as his allies turned to watch the lightshow while the sinspawn were consumed by the lights when they converged on the Aeon.

Bright white light blinded them all for a moment.

"Wha da 'ell did you do ya," Wakka yelled.

"You'll see," came the response from the immortal gunslinger.

The light died down to reveal a more familiar form that radiated pure power hovering where the Aeon had been moments earlier.

"Hello old friend," he whispered to the firebird as it took flight, "Should I join you this time?"

He took what felt like a smile as a positive response as he released his anger and once more became the Galian Beast.

The two fire monsters moved to attack as his companions scattered in awe at the fight. The beast shredding sinspawn as soon as they appeared while Phoenix circled Sin to unleash bursts of holy flame into it.

Sin dove and ran moments later under the onslaught of the two elemental forces of fire as Xander collapsed, the Galian Beasts powers leaving him exhausted and tired while Phoenix vanished in a flash as the Materia's glow faded to reveal Valefor for a moment before it to vanished into the clouds.

As he holstered Cerberus, Xander saw his companions, especially Yuna comming towards him with questions about what had just happened.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** Explainations, Kilika, and possibly making it to Luca.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Glad to have finished this chapter. It was hard to write this right as most of my ideas start at Bevelle though I have a few small ones that fit elsewhere. As for Sin being driven back easily, the boss fight this is from was rather easy in the game and I'd made a connection between Valefor from FFX and the Phoenix Summon from FFVII, so I'm viewing the Aeons as slightly more stable than the FFVII summons but weaker, the combination reveals their true forms and grants them greater power. I'm making the Fayth be basically working as Summon Materia, supporting a link between a Summoner and an Aeon, the fact that the Fayth are still alive is what limits what the power of the summon.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**azereath:** Thanks and your the first person to get the second crossover right

**damon:** Is this one long enough for you? As for teaching my plot bunnies how to type, the problem is that they try to stay out of my reach as much as they can to taunt me with new ideas and invite their friends over to trash the house (Carrot pizza is just not that good). Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Angel of Mercy:** Yes he's in Spira and that was Kimahri that he ran into. Actually Xander and Auron would get along pretty well. I also have a strange vision of Xander and Kimahri acting like Han and Chewie as trouble happens. As for Xander and Rikku, I have actually been considering that pairing for this fic if I get that far anyway. Xander+Vincent equals someone with Auron's type of conversations though a bit darker in humor and slightly less mature and more violence prone at the moment.

**Destiny's Dragon:** Thanks

**Bobboky:** Yep it's Kimahri Ronzo.


	3. Death Gigas

Xander stared at the ruins of the waterfront village on Kilika. He was brooding again after his talk with the others.

His memories from Vincent were harder to explain to them, but they accepted that it was a part of him. He could still hear Wakka ranting about how he was worse than the Al Bhed and they should check and see if he was an unsent. The rant was something that prompted him to swipe and hide the red haired zealots blitzball.

He knew his own skills at healing weren't enough, though he'd patched a few people up when the ship had gotten there after pulling people out of a few ruined structures with the others.

Something else had somewhat disturbed him, the Sending that Yuna had performed. It felt odd that they viewed it as dealing with souls which was something that angered him for some reason and felt as if it were the standard arrogance of those dealing with magic in any world. It was something that brushed his mind about the Angel and Angelus problem back in Sunnydale...

**

* * *

**

"Jenny almost died last night," he said in a low tone that wasn't very far from a growl.

"You can't kill Angel!" the slayer yelled at him, her voice dripping with rage at the mere suggestion of the staking of her boyfriend.

He stared at her for a moment in a state close to disbelief.

"Angelus stated several times that he hates his association with Angel," he responded as he adjusted his cloak, "And from what I'd heard Angel say, that feeling is mutual."

He paused for a moment to leap atop a railing for a better view of his surroundings.

"And that you wish to bring a soul back from its destination is not something one should consider," he continued, "To steal one from heaven or hell is crime against the soul of those responsible for the act."

He looked away, "And he has worked hard to gain that reward, don't make him re-earn that rest which has been given him."

"When did you get so cynical?" she asked.

"The same time I inherited the sins that Vincent worked so hard to get his own redemption for," he responded with a dark look.

"You're still possessed aren't you," she snapped at him.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"How the hell could you still have memories from then, I don't and neither does Willow."

Xander just shook his head and vanished in the shadows, "Doesn't matter what you believe, I am only who I am, but I warn you that if you mess with souls you will only get burned in the end."

**

* * *

**

Xander smirked slightly as the group had headed into the forest. Tidus and Wakka were arguing over blitzball teams at a volume that eliminated any chance of stealth. The fact that the two had walked straight into a fight with a massive plant creature.

He opened fire with Cerberus a moment before getting smacked by one of its tenticles and blasted about fifty feet back and into a tree before hitting the ground and rolling to his feet.

Groaning slightly he reached into one of his pouches to find two specific materia.

He turned and glared at Kimahri who had started chuckling at him.

"Laugh it up fuzzball," he snorted while slipping a Fire and an Elemental materia out of the pouch and inserting them into Cerberus.

A feral grin crossed his lips as he snapped the last latch and twirled the weapon on his trigger finger.

"Let's terminate this hentai reject," he growled as the two turned back to the fight. while switching the weapon into full automatic fire mode.

He leaped into the air while pouring magically enhansed gun fire into the monster with the blue ronzo charging with his spear. He unleashed a small portion of his power as his cloak swirled around him, making his form seem indistinct and almost wraith-like as he fired point blank into the monster as it tentacles missed him by inches while pieces of the beast caught fire and smoke filled the air.

The thing shrieked and died under the onslaught as he leaped clear to land in a crouch as he glanced about for the others.

Wakka seemed to have been dumbstruck by the gunslinger as he tapped one of the limp tenticles with his boot.

Xander walked past after Lulu shrugged and the group headed on for the temple while the red haired blitzball player shook himself out of the temporary trance and touched the gunmans shoulder.

"And just incase your wondering Tidus," he said to the kid, "I may explain some things from my world to you, but I am not explaining what hentai is."

"Hentai, wha?" Wakka stammered as he tried to place the word.

"Or to you Wakka," he continued, "And please stop hitting on me, it is getting downright wierd."

The besaid natives face turned bright red.

"That's not what I was trying to say!"

Everyone but him started laughing.

**

* * *

**

Xander groaned as Yuna started a race with Wakka and Tidus up the stairs to the temple a moment before screams started.

"You know," he said to his ronzo friend, "We need better health insurance with this job, we seem to keep risking out butts every time we go anywhere."

Kimahri shrugged before both rushed off to help.

"Ah shit," he commented as he saw Lulu and Yuna backing away from a hard shelled creature while Wakka and Tidus had been knocked out cold, "I hate it when I'm right, trouble always does follow us."

"Yuna summoner," the ronzo stated, "Trouble follow summoners, always."

Xander nodded in response as he took aim with Cerberus, having returned the materia to its pouch, and opened fire as he suddenly felt light headed and heard a voice.

_I have awakened once more Valentine,_ the voice whispered, _I am here to aid you as before, to join the other awakened within you._

He felt normality return for a moment as he realized what had happened. The last time it had occurred was back in the mall as the Judge tried to kill him.

Alexander Valentine had realized that the Death Gigas had come out to play.

He let it loose with his power and the transformation began as Kimahri was sent flying past to crash into Lulu and both landed atop Yuna.

The creature that stood where Xander had been bore a passing resemblance to frankenstiens monster, but it was much more.

Electricity cackled as it surrounded him and the battle was joined.

**

* * *

**

A short distance away, a white haired figure stood with an odd, silver sword stood on a branch.

"So the heir of the unlimited has come here, this world has only become more interesting since I came here."

With that the figure leaped off the brach it was standing on and vanished into the shadows of the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** Ifrit and reaching Luca as well as Xanders first encounter with Seymour

**

* * *

**

**AN:** And the third chapter is complete. It was hard to write this one because I knew what I wanted for the fight with Lord Ochu and I wanted to introduce the second limit for Xander. I had a few not-so-serious ideas for this area as well that would have ruined the rest of the story, so I kept them as Omake's.

**

* * *

**

**Omake 1: The Second Trial**

Wakka urged them to hurry up again as he heard more mad laughter and a gunshot.

"Why should we hurry?" Lulu asked after flinching at the sound of gunfire.

"The machina user perched atop the entrance with what he called a Sni-pear Riffle or someting like that after the priests called him on the guun."

"Let me guess," Tidus said as he waited for Yuna to come out of the chamber of the fayth, "He's taking pockshots at the priests."

"What worries me is he said dat ting had a five mile range..."

Elsewhere, the priests scattered in all directions from the madman with a gun.

"Die you gun hating idiots!" he declared as he let his anger out and fired another shot before laughing hysterically again.

**

* * *

**

**azereath:** I'm planning on writing those later on, the flashbacks will probably happen eventually but probably not for a bit. The one with Wakka is planned for just before Operation: Mi'hen, and the one with Kimahri is around Mt. Gagazet. And the fight with Kimahri didn't end up with a fight, a gun to the face is an effective tool for negating violence in some situations like this one.

**ChaosRonin:** He has quite a bit of materia with him, enough to do just about anything, he just doesn't have that many usable materia slots in his weapons. As for Rikku finding out about the weapons and gadgets he's got, I'm planning on most of that happening in the rescue of Yuna for anything other than a few guns he's got. I like Rikku because she is an interesting character, plus she doesn't actually seem to get paired up with anyone in the first game (haven't really played X-2 that much yet, just got it actually and am replaying X first).

**Bobboky:** I have no plans on this being a slash fic. If your talking about Tidus bashing, I don't really like to do that for most characters that aren't basically parodies (Ryoga in Ranma 1/2 fits that part rather well). Tidus is somewhat naive, but then again he is basically a highschool slacker/jock who got thrown into what basically amounts to a post apocalyptic world.

**TheDeadWalk:** He will end up contributing a lot more to this group compared to the Scoobies. Not sure if I'll have her get yelled at for it, or even if she'll even say anything about it to the others, not sure if the scoobies will even appear again in this fic.

**damon:** I was originally thinking about that, but then again it would be hard for him to keep it very long, especially with the other characters being on foot. So I'm leaving it out for a while, but it will show up again later on.

**DerektheRogue:** The fire affinity comes from the Gallian Beast, each form (Except Chaos) has an affinity to a different one such as thunder for the Death Gigas. For Shiva that gives me interesting and disturbing thoughts for that introduction that should prove fun to write.

**Suzuka Blade:** Thanks, here is the next chapter.

**Angel of Mercy:** Vincent and Auron are alot alike, though Vincent is a bit more aloof and quite while Auron drinks and makes the occasional snide and funny comments, add Xander to Vincent and you end up with more jokes and a very odd outlook on life. I fit the Han and Chewie comment into the fic actually, and I'm hoping it makes Xanders more sarcastic humor come out a bit more.


	4. The Second Aeon

_Memories..._

Memories were what made one who they truely were. One of the major differences between people were formed by their memories. It left him with an interesting question, was he Alexander or Vincent or perhaps something entirely new.

His mind was swimming in the silence deep within his head as memories surfaced.

**

* * *

**

_Two days after Innocence..._

Xander was getting annoyed as he mentally catalogued the damage to his body.

Two cracked ribs and a lot of bruising along with a minor concussion, none of which was major for him anymore, becomming more of an annoyance since he'd regained some of Vincents healing abilities.

He shook his head to clear the spots out of his eyes as he dodged another strike by large green, scaled creature the size of a pickup truck, give or take a few tons. Of course the fact that the damn thing threw a Volks at him, well that just started to start an angry tick in the corner of his eye as he pulled Cerberus free of its leather holster.

Shining metal glinting off sparks thrown from a downed powerline that was an earlier "victim" of this pest; his metal gauntleted, left hand slipped two materia free of his belt pouch as his right thumb opened a pair of linked slots.

"Added Effect and Death should do it," he muttered to himself as he slipped the two glowing stones into the weapon before locking them in place with a twirled flourish.

He leaped upwards and grabbed a streetlight with his left hand as the thing charged him again, claws and jaws brushing his long, faded, red cloak. He twirled, using the light as a gymnastics bar to launch himself away as the beasts tail tore the steel post into almost countless shards of metal that scattered around as the light fell.

Xander landed in a low crouch as his cloak swirled around him making him appear almost ghostly for a moment before rising to his feet and aiming the triple barreled pistol at his foe.

"I think Arnie said it best," he said as it turned to charge him again, claws shredding the pavement, "Hasta La Vista, Baby!"

He pulled the trigger six times in rapid sucession, draining a full clip of magically enhansed ammunition into it in little more than a heartbeat.

It froze for a moment, glowing, crimson eyes dulling for a moment as he reloaded.

A roar filled the streets and set off car alarms and it charged once more, staggered and faltering right before it collapsed before him, dead as its body hit the ground in a dull thump that cracked the cement of the street.

Xander managed to stand a moment longer, enough time to slip his weapon into the soft leather of its holster before hitting his knees, gasping for air.

"I need some serious improvement," he remarked about his current level of abilities.

Total recall via the Judge had given him the skill and the Materia had remained after Halloween, but his current Cerberus had been aquired early that morning and he was sorely out of shape.

Staggering to his feet, the one with the memories of an ex-Turk limped home as the monstrocity he had been fighting dissolved into black fog that dissipated in the dim light.

**

* * *

**

His mind felt fuzzy as he floated in the void as he felt a warm energy, heat and flame, rage and anger made sentient.

_We meet again heir of Valentine, and heir of the power that will come,_ he heard a deep, rumbling voice whisper all around him.

"What will come?" he asked, confused, "What power?"

_It will be explained in time for you who are young and yet old at the same time, a paradox born of the same energy that makes up your very soul, you are the child of Omega incarnate, your decisions effect more than you know._

"Who are you?"

_I am an old friend Valentine, one who protected you with the very fires of hell itself, for that I gained a form of absolution, one your predacessor did not seek for himself._

"Ifrit, you are here as well old friend?"

_Yes, it is I, but our own reunion,_ it paused for a moment as if distasteful of the last word, _can only be short for now, we will talk again, but your friends are calling for you._

"What happened?"

_You unleashed the second sleeper within you, Death Gigas waits for your call besides the Galian Beast, but like your first time in that form, you lingered within it to long and with your inexperience in your body, you simply ran out of energy, you have slept for three days._

"Thanks you my friend," he whispered.

_We will meet again paradox of age._

**

* * *

**

"Alexander?" he heard Yuna say as someone shoved his shoulders and he blinked and goaned before rolling to a sitting position

"What did I miss?" he asked with a slight yawn and a shake of the head to wake him the rest of the way up.

"Tidus gave da priests a hearth attack or sometin," Wakka said with a shrug, "Wat was dat thing you became back there?"

"Part of a long story, but it's a lot like the Galian Beast, it's called Death Gigas," he whispered back as he checked his holster only to find it empty, "Where's Cerberus?"

"Don' know, couldn' find it after da faight, ya," came the response as the red clad gunman looked suspicious.

"Wakka not take it," Kimahri interrupted, "Kimahri make sure of that."

He nodded and climbed to his feet, "Then I guess we move one, where to next?"

"Lucca," Tidus said with a grin, "where we kick some blitzball butt."

"Perhaps," he answered as he tied his headband back into position, "Don't get cocky kid, keep calm and cool about it, let them see your abilities first hand before you brag about anything though."

He followed them out and paused for a moment when they were all out of hearing range, "Besides, I ought to be able to make some serious cash off the betting pool about this."

**

* * *

**

An hour later Xander was wandering through Kilika as the rebuilding went on around him as he waited for the ship to be ready for their next leg of the voyage.

He bumped into someone wearing a white bodysuit with an odd helmet on his head and an oddly familiar sword on his back. The man also felt familiar, but both sets of memories didn't identify the guy.

"Sorry," he stammered as the man faced him with a metal case.

"Not to worry," came the responsefollowed by a calm and quiet question, "You're the one they call Valentine?"

"Yes," he answered, "Names Alexander Valentine, people call me Xander most of the time though."

"Ah, then you are the one this should go to," the man chuckled, an almost disturbingly gleeful sound as he tossed the case, Xander flinching and glancing down as he caught it.

Before he looked up the man was gone.

Shrugging, he glanced around and started back for the docks and climbed on with his bag and the case.

He opened the case to reveal a strange pistol cast out of some sort of blood red metal along with a note.

_Valentine,_

_I've waited to encounter you in this world for a year, this weapon belonged to someone who is, in a way, your predecessor. It is named Pennance and it will do until the underworlds guardian returns to you, I took the liberty of giving it your personal modifications. Use it well and we will meet once more Black Wind._

_-White Cloud_

"Odd," he whispered as he twirled the weapon and holstered it with a flourish, "Who the hell is this White Cloud?"

**

* * *

**

It had been two days at sea before they reached Lucca, including one interesting night where he spied on Yuna and Tidus at Kimahri's suggestion. Of course the blue Ronzo wasn't that good at stealth, the guy was a powerhouse while he wasn't, he was a sneak, capable of slipping in and out of shadows like he was born from them.

It also left him with yet another blitzball and an opportunity to pull a small prank on Wakka ,who was attempting to discretely watch the two, though with the finesse of a tank battalion.

Lucca was magnificent in his opinion though. Not in sheer sizebut in something that felt tied into what the place was as they approached the docks.

He hated crowds though, they made him nervous and a nervous Valentine was one with an itchy trigger finger. Penance was aremarkable weapon, charmed like Cerberus had been for unlimited ammunition and he'd easily modified it to have Materia Slots, though just a single linked pair.

"If we get seperated," he said to the others as the ship pulled in, "We meet at the Aurochs lockers, I'll meet you there."

He paused and nodded to Kimahri as he vanished into the corwd waiting to disembark.

A strange feeling crossed over him as he moved from one corwd into the other, making sure to remain as invisible as he could be in the situation. The itch he had developed on the Hellmouth was pointing straight at the odd blue haired man who was moving towards Yuna.

"Damn it," he berated himself as he moved up behind the man and pulled penance on the man and suddenly all hell broke loose.

**

* * *

**

**Omake 2: If Another Xander Ended Up In Spira (Part 1: Caelestis Proeliator)**

Yuna mused on recent events, this man from another world had managed to beat Sin in mere minutes and was laughing maniacally from his perch on the boat as people stared in awe.

The sword that had seemed to materialize in his hand as he launched himself into the air, growing a single black ravens wing in the process, and went to work was eerie. It seemed almost absurdly long to wield, but it had worked.

Alexander Sephiroth had changed the world, Sin was dead, but the guy was babbling on and on about his mother and something about riding the world like her that sent chills down her spine.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A confrontation between Xander and Seymour as well as the Blitzball game from hell.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Here goes chapter 4 of this, I think I set it up pretty well for a cliffhanger for the next part. Seymour will probably end up being very nervous around Xander/Vincent. He has (temporarily) lost Cerberus and aquired another gun for the time being. If anyone knows the canon name of Kaze's red pistol please tell me, but for now I'm calling it Penance.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

**damon:** I like some of the ideas for Omake's. If anyone would be interested in writing one with what has happened so far I'll put them in the chapter I post after they're posted in a review or mailed to me. For the mixes some fit, others will be different from what you expected. I'm considering having Bahamut Sin show up for Bahamuts alternate form though.

**Bobboky:** Thanks

**ChaosRonin:** Thanks, the fight scene in this one isn't the one I ended the last chapter with, though it may eventually appear.

**Angel of Mercy:** Actually that quote was going to be used later on originally, but I decided that with your review I could fit it into this chapter better. For a drinking contest between Xander/Vincent and Auron, not really sure who would win. Vincent isn't quite human, or even as human as Auron isat this point.

**Evil Manic:** He isn't going to become Kaze, but a connection between the two does exist and will become more clear as this goes on. For the White Cloud, that would be telling.


End file.
